


New Year's Kiss

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: All Sara wants is to be able to kiss Ava on New Year's as planned. How far will she go to make it happen?





	New Year's Kiss

Today was the last day of 2018 and Sara had everything carefully planned out for a romantic New Year's Eve at home with her girlfriend. She had even enlisted Gary to make sure Ava left her office on time. It wasn't that Ava didn't look forward to spending the night with the Legends' Captain, she just tended to be so focused on her work that she lost track of time. It had happened multiple times already, Sara would walk into her office, a knowing smirk on her face, ready to drag her girlfriend out of her office and to wherever they were having their date. Tonight wouldn't be one of those times, Sara had decided. 

Before she could go home and start to set up everything for her perfect evening in, she just needed to finish this mission. A lower level mission that should have taken little to no time, but had ended up in the usual big mess. The blonde was starting to get frustrated as the minutes ticked by. The more she thought about it the greater her frustration got. She wasn't really focused on what she was doing anymore, which ended with an arrow in her arm. She groaned, more in anger at herself than in actual pain. The angry burst gave her the advantage they needed to send the magical fugitive back where it belonged.  Zari, cringing at the arrow still sticking out of her Captain's arm suggested that they get back to the ship so Gideon could heal her. 

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to sedate you to get the arrow out, Captain," Gideon told the blonde as soon as she finished scanning her. Sara furrowed her brow and shook her head. Ava was supposed to get home in an hour and she hadn't even started getting ready. If Gideon sedated her now, she wouldn't even be home when the Director got there. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and blocking out the pain before ripping out the arrow. 

The former assassin didn't even flinch much to the shock of Zari and Charlie who had accompanied her to the med bay. "There," Sara finally said, "no need to sedate me now. I could use some help healing faster, if you could, Gideon?" The AI agreed and did as she was told.

"I do suggest some rest so you could heal properly," The Artificial Intelligence told her, but Sara just rolled her eyes and got up, mumbling that she didn't have time. 

She hadn't even stepped foot out of the med bay that an explosion startled the three women. The blonde groaned and headed in the direction of the lab. The door opened, smoke coming out to reveal a sheepish looking Ray. "Don't worry, Captain," he said in his usual chipper tone, "I have everything under control."

"Everything under control?" Sara almost screamed but took a deep breath to calm down. "Almost blowing up the ship, Ray," she said deadly calm, "is far from under control." A shiver of fear ran through the scientist's body. "As soon as I'm done here, I'm taking you to see Nora and Nate." Out of fear, Ray just nodded, not that he minded. 

The blonde then gathered everyone on the bridge, "Listen up, everyone," she said seriously, "I am going to spend New Year's Eve at Ava's. We'll celebrate together tomorrow. In the meantime, John and Mick, I'll drop you off at a bar." Mick grunted in agreement, but Constantine was about to protest. "Gary will join you after work, John," which seemed to satisfy him. "Other than that, Zari's in charge. Don't contact me unless the world is about to end." Finally, she ended her speech with "Well, Legends, then I wish you all a happy New Year. See you all in 2019."

She made the first stop of the evening at the Time Bureau, dropping off Ray at the Time Bureau. Next, she stopped at a bar close by to drop off Mick and John. As she wanted to leave and make her way home, the Jumpship wouldn't start up. "What's going on, Gideon?" she asked but failed to get a response. She tried to call the Waverider for answers, but it didn't go through. Finally, she decided to call Ava and tell her she'd be home later than planned. 

Ava, being the understanding girlfriend she was, offered to come and get her, but Sara told her she'd walk. With her luck, Sara figured Ava'd get stuck in another year or something instead of coming to get her. She couldn't risk anything else getting in the way of their plans. 

She figured walking was the safest option right now. Unfortunately, fate wouldn't have it that way. In a small alley, she passed on her way home, two armed men were robbing a couple of teens. For half a second, Sara considered just calling the police and having them deal with it, but she knew they'd be too late. She huffed and walked into the alley. 

"Leave them alone," she yelled as she got closer. 

The biggest of the two robbers laughed, letting the young girl drop to the ground. "What are you going to do about it, shorty?" He chuckled darkly. 

Sara rolled her eyes and threw a couple of punches and kicks, easily overpowering the man almost twice her size. The other guy let go of the second teen and leaped to his friend's rescue. "Of course, you'd want in on the action too," she sighed and easily got the two to the ground. "Go!" she called to the teens. One of them used her distraction as an opportunity to attack her, but Sara's reflexes were faster. In half the time it took the man to get to his feet, Sara had him back to the floor. The second one, managed to shoot her in the leg, throwing her slightly off balance, but as soon as she regained it, she fought back full force, leaving both robbers conscience. 

In the distance, she could hear the cops arriving and hastily climbed onto the roof of the closest building. She rushed home, ignoring the pain in her leg. Ava walked into the hallway as soon as she arrived home. "Sara!" she exclaimed as she saw the blood. "What happened?" she asked rushing to examen her girlfriend for any more wounds. 

"I just wanted to kiss you at midnight of the New Year," Sara told her, frustration evident in her voice. 

"I'm sorry to tell you that it's five past then," Ava sighed disappointedly. "We should get you to the med bay." 

"Are you kidding me?" Sara asked dejectedly. 

A small smile crept onto Ava's face. "About the midnight thing, yes, I think there's like two minutes left. The med bay though, I'm serious about that."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Jerk," she mumbled. "I can wait another five minutes. Kiss me at midnight and then I'll let you take me to the med bay." 

"You'll let me?" Ava raised an eyebrow. "I could easily force you to go, especially since you're hurt, Miss Lance." 

That earned her another eye roll from Sara. "Just kiss me, Director Sharpe." 

Their lips sealed in a kiss at midnight exactly. "Happy New Year, my love," Ava whispered, "try not to get hurt as often this year, please." 

"I'll make that my new year's resolution," she joked, before kissing the taller blonde again. "Happy New Year."


End file.
